


Breathless

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [15]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Beaches, Blessings, Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Desert, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Dolphins, Nature, Other, Pre-Relationship, Walks On The Beach, mediterranean sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Aziraphale and Crawly discover the wonders of creation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Breathless

It was hot, quiet, and empty. After the incident with Cain, Aziraphale and Crawly decided to leave the humans for a bit. Somehow, they both blamed themselves, one way or another.  
Aziraphale hadn't explicitly asked Crawly to join him, but he also hadn't asked him not to. Besides, they both had no one else but each other.

If he truly didn't want Crawly to join him, Aziraphale would have flown. Although he had wings, Crawly couldn't fly, and the angel knew that. So Aziraphale walked, and Crawly kept a slow pace behind him. Every so often, Aziraphale would stop and let the demon catch up a bit, but not too close. They couldn't risk being spotted together, not out in the open. 

As he moved forward, Aziraphale began hearing a loud crashing sound. The more he walked, the louder it grew, and soon he was running towards the source of the sound.

What he saw took his breath away. 

For as far as he could see, there was crystal clear water, crashing onto the rocky shore in a resounding rhythm. He gaped, frozen at his spot. It was beautiful. 

He closed his eyes and glanced heavenward.

" _Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech HaOlam_ ," he murmured reverently.

" _Oseh MaAseh Bereishet._ " 

He glanced at the expanse of the water, and then added, " _Sh'Asah Et HaYam HaGadol_." 

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, wide-eyed, inhaling the salty, fresh air. Eventually, Crawly caught up, breathless and wobbly. 

"Angel!" he rasped as he caught his breath. 

"Why'd you run off?"

Aziraphale gently placed his hand on his shoulder, and turned him slightly.

"Look," he breathed. 

Crawly looked up, still breathing a little heavily. His yellow eyes widened, and his tongue flicked out curiously. 

"That's a big river," he said in awe. 

Aziraphale had to laugh. 

"I believe, Crawly, that it's the sea," he chuckled. 

"Oh." 

Something big and silvery grey jumped out of the water, startling both of them.

"The Leviathan?!" Aziraphale exclaimed in alarm. 

Crawly flicked his tongue out again. 

"Leviathan's a fish. And I'm pretty sure it's bigger. Whatever that is, it's not a fish." 

They both walked closer to the water, and they could see there wasn't just one creature, but a group of them, chattering not far off the coast. 

"It looks like a fish," Aziraphale muttered.

"Fish don't breathe. These do. Look. 'S why they keep jumpin' out," Crawly observed. 

"Odd," Aziraphale remarked. 

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> In Judaism there's a blessing for almost everything, including when seeing a wonder of nature. 
> 
> Here's a translation of what he said: "Blessed are You, Lord, our God, King of the Universe, Who created a work of Creation." 
> 
> And he added: "Who made the Great Sea," which is added specifically when seeing the Mediterranean Sea.


End file.
